The Good, The Bad, and the Bloody the Guide to Supernatural
by BeeandDucky
Summary: Within the realm of Supernatural this is what happened when you throw a Goddess of Death and an Anti-Christ in the midst of the chaos this is the final outcome.


_**Twenty-two years ago**_

Heat suddenly surged through my body as smoke robbed me of my breath. Just a moment ago, I was perfectly fine. I couldn't begin to understand why I was feeling someone else's death. I was completely alone on the small country road I was walking in the middle of Tennessee. I made sure no one was near me. No one close enough to cause me to experience their death, accidentally or otherwise. No smoke to indicate a fire of any kind in the area or I would have smelled it for sure. That's when I heard it . **ANUBIS!**

I felt my body already disappearing before my brain could catch up. Mary was in trouble and needed my help. I was at her house in a blink of an eye only to catch it burning bright in the night sky. That's when I saw HIM. He was in Sam's nursery, gazing out of the blazing fire at me with bright yellow eyes filled with glee and pride. "Shall we play, goddess?" A sly whisper drifted down on a breeze to me. I snarled and moved to catch him but he was already gone.

John. The boys. I had to find them. I had to find them RIGHT NOW! I was screaming their names as I ran away from the house in blind terror. "Annie?!" John's surprised voice rings out from the street and I automatically being following it. There he was in the street, Sam and Dean held tightly against his chest as he sat on the hood of his car. His wild eyes and stiff posture caused me to stop a few feet from him with my hands raised. "Easy, sugar. It's just me." I said, quietly. He was a caged animal. The John I knew doesn't have a flight response to danger, he barreled headfirst into said danger. This "attack" was no different. He was ready to fight and everything else was "danger" including me.

"Come on, Johnny. Take a few deep breaths and calm down for me. You're safe now. The danger is gone. I'm here. It's okay." I said, calmly. "How?" He said, suddenly. I looked at him, confused. "How?" I echoed. "How did you get here so fast? I haven't even had time to call anyone. So... . .Annie." He said, quiet at first and quickly growing louder until he was screaming. That's when Sammy began to cry and I saw Dean's eyes filling with tears. He was scaring them or they were sensing his fear. Either way, it was finally time to tell him everything. "Quiet down. I'll tell you why but you need to calm down first. You're scaring them." I stated, gesturing down to the boys.

That was all I could saw before the police and fire department showed up to put out the house. I leaned against the car as John and I were asked a million and a half questions by the police. I watched as they tried to catch us in a lie by repeating questions but also asking the questions on quickly. I knew they automatically made him a suspect as well as me but it was also banished from their minds just as quickly as he and I answered their questions without fail and they left empty handed. As soon as they left, I opened my mouth to deal before he held up his hand and I shut my mouth again.

I saw him take a few deep breaths before his body relaxed and he comforted the boys. Then he gestured for me to begin and I told him everything. I told him about Mary's past. I told him that I was a goddess of Death and how I came to be Mary's friend as well as showed him my true form without a glamour. I told him what I saw in the burning house. When I was done, I waited for him to call me crazy or for him to somehow blame me for Mary's death but he was silent for what seemed like an eternity. "You promised to protect them?" He asked, looking down at Sam and Dean who had fallen asleep during my story. I smiled slightly before responding, "Not just them, John. I promised to watch over everyone from her bloodline. It's them, their children, their children's children and so on and so forth until I die. I also extend it to you, John. If any of you are in danger, all you need to do is call for me and I will be there. It's my duty as a Guardian. I promised to protect them."

"You're a goddess of Death, Annie. Not a "guardian". Who do you protect?" He said, curious. I rolled my eyes at him. "Even though I am the Goddess of Death and Queen of the Underworld does not mean I can't guard the living as well. I can choose to show favoritism to some if I want to. Besides don't you think it's a good idea to have a goddess of Death on your side when you start hunting for whatever did this to Mary?" I asked as I finally cast my eyes over to the smoldering pile of burnt timber that used to be the house. He looked at me, shocked. "Don't even try to convince me that the idea didn't cross your mind as we were sitting here, chatting. I've known you too long, Winchester, for you to try and fool me." I said, looking back at him.

"But the boys..." He started, looking at them sleeping peacefully in his arms. "It's up to you, John. You can choose revenge or you can walk away. It's entirely up to you. I'm just giving you all the options before you decide what to do. I will be right here to help you, regardless of what you choose to do." I said as I pushed myself off the car. "Give me a few days to think it over." He muttered almost to himself. "Whatever you want, Johnny. But come on. You need a place to stay." I said as I circled around the car to the driver's side. That's when I heard him laugh for the first time that night. It was broken and sounded a bit hysterical but it was still a laugh.

"You're still not driving my car, Annie. I'm a little shaken not dead." He said, pushing towards the passenger side of the car. "Aw, come on! Just once? I promise I'll keep it below 85." I said, pleading just a bit as I slid into the car. The speed limit is 45, El." He stated as he started to drive. "Seriously, Annie, where are we heading?" "My house." I said as I snapped my fingers and transported us into the garage of my house. I watched as he slowly turned his head and looked at me in shock. I smirked at him as I heard all his questions bounce around his head.

"Yes, I could always do that. No, I won't always do that because it draws unwanted attention. We can tell the boys about what I am when they are a bit older. Now, let's go get you guys settled in. Follow me." I said, answering his questions before I scooped up Sammy in my arms and headed into the house. Three days passed before John gave me his answer.

"Let's make it pay."

"Then, we've got work to do."


End file.
